They Belong Together
by Project Shadow
Summary: [ShadAmy] Sonic's feelings about Shadow and Amy's relationship... Sonic's POV [One shot]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. No surprises there X3

_**A/N**: Well... This idea came into my head and I just had to write it. It was begging, so I relented to its wishes. -Sigh- I wish I was stronger! XD ShadAmy in Sonic's POV... I apologise for it being terribly short... I can only do so much "angsty" Sonic... _

-

**They Belong Together**

I run through the tranquil, sun soaked streets of Station Square, enjoying the wind rush over my quills and relishing the adrenaline that is pumping through my veins. I turn slightly and start to head towards the train station; to go and see Tails, but a flash of black, red and pink makes me skid to a halt. I turn my head towards the colours and spot Shadow and Amy walking happily with each other, hand in hand; heading towards the 'Station Square Hotel'. I can see a towel under Amy's arm and instantly know they are headed for the beach. I watch them and a small pang of jealousy rises in me. I frown slightly, I'm happy for her, I truly am. Shadow too. It's so cool to see her so happy! Shadow too, even though he doesn't show it. I feel my frown lift as a smile takes over, I never knew Shadow had felt such things towards Amy; but then again, my rival was always good at hiding his intentions. If I am brutally honest with myself, I miss her. She spends most of her time with or around the onyx hedgehog now and I'm left with an empty space in my life where she used to be.

I love her; I really do, but only as a friend and I'm glad she has agreed to still be my friend, even though I know Shadow was a bit sceptical about it. I watch as Amy snuggles into my rival and I can't help but let the smile on my face widen as he _smiles_ at her. Everyone has noticed the change Shadow has gone through, ever since the two had started dating; the crimson eyed hedgehog had calmed down slightly. I have noticed he has even stopped calling me 'faker' as often as he did; which is the only major change; in my opinion.

-

I continue to watch them, stood in the middle of the pavement; an old lady mumbles something at me as she walks past and I jump slightly. Coming back to my surroundings I place my hand behind my head, mumble some apologies and move to stand by the ocean. My emerald eyes travel back to the pink and black hedgehogs. Their happiness was intoxicating; I hate to repeat myself over and over... But I am sincerely happy for them. Shadow treats her with more care and respect than I ever have. I will only ever admit it to myself, but he is better than me in this area. I pulled her along for god knows how many years, breaking her heart with every single rejection. I will admit I was an asshole to her, I should have said something to her to stop her from going through such emotional torment. I let my ears droop slightly and drop my gaze to the ground; I knew how to make myself feel bad. Looking back to the couple, I found Shadow's ruby eyes glaring straight at me. I gulp and watch my rival stop and say something to the rose female, his eyes never leaving me, although I had switched my gaze to Amy. Her emerald gaze met mine and a smile covered her face.

"Sonic!" she shouts with an over enthusiastic wave. I chuckle and return the wave, albeit a dull and impassive one compared to hers. As she runs to me, she leaps at me and hugs me slightly, before smiling up at her ebony boyfriend next to her. "What brings you out here?" she asks me. I pause for a little bit, trying to find a reasonable explanation.

"Well, I was running... but I stopped to look at the view and I must have gotten lost in my thoughts," I reply using the half-truth, which seems to be enough for her but Shadow gave me a suspicious look. "What about you two?" I asked, although I already knew

"We're going to the beach. I've been dying to try my new bikini on for weeks now and Shadow finally had had enough of my '_whining_' -as he so delicately put it- so he asked if I wanted to go to the beach" she smiles widely as she looks back to the onyx male, I smile as I see a slight blush on his muzzle

"Cool. So how are things?" I ask, trying to make decent conversation; pushing my previous thoughts to the recesses of my mind.

"Everything is fantastic! Shadow moved in with me yesterday, so it's a bit frantic at home. How about you?" she asks her smile now ear to ear. My eyes widen and I look from her to my rival and my smile widened just a little bit

"You know me Ames, I'm always okay!" I lied again with a thumbs up "So, you've moved in together, that's awesome! I truly am happy for you guys, I hope you know that" I watch them for any negative reaction, but to my surprise Amy gathers me up in another hug, this time much more tightly.

"Oh Sonic! You have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you!" she sobs into my shoulder. I gently wrap my arms around her and look to Shadow in confusion. He only smirks in response, which makes my confusion worse. "Shadow and I were wondering how you would react and you have no idea how relieved I am," she sobs and releases me from her hug. She looks into my eyes with tears steadily dripping to the floor from her cheeks. Amy leant forward and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I flush instantly and look away, not wanting to meet her gaze. A deep chuckle made me look to her boyfriend, who strangely didn't seem phased by the kiss Amy had given to me. Shadow nods slightly in what; I assumed, was thanks before he grips Amy's hand and turns to leave. "Do you want to join us Sonic?" I hear Amy ask.

"Thanks, but no thanks Ames," I decline kindly, she nods in understanding with a sad smile "Sorry, but I have to go and see Tails" I lied again. In truth, I didn't want to impose.

"See you around then Sonic" Amy says happily, turning to Shadow and I could tell she wanted him to talk to me.

"See you... faker" Shadow mutters, not turning to speak to me obviously relenting to his girlfriend's insistence. As they walk into the hotel, a smile creeps onto my face. _Sickeningly sweet. _I thought, letting a chuckle emit from my lips.

-

Armed with this new information, I decide to mull it over in my mind and sort out my emotions. I plonk down on an empty seat in the train and think about my little encounter with Shadow and Amy. They had moved in together, in which I had told them the truth; I think it's awesome! I would say that I'm jealous; but that would be false, a huge lie. Besides, I had my lil bro Tails, and they both had each other. I pass my gaze to the window and look upon the landscape flying past. I didn't know a lot about their relationship, but I only knew one thing for certain... My rival and ex-fan girl belonged together.

---

-Slaps head- Okay this was_ very _bad and **very** short... -Hits self again-


End file.
